April Boog's
by AnthonyAngrywolf
Summary: It is a prank fight to the finish for Boog and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

It was one fine morning in the Timberline National Forest. McSquizzy and one member of his clan, Willard, popped out from a hole in their tree. "No, Willard! Don't leave! There are hundreds of carnivorous killers out there who like to eat tons of wee little squirrels like us!" "Are you serious?" asked Willard, who got scared. McSquizzy then said, "Ha ha! I'm just kiddin', lad! Go ahead!" And Willard got relieved and left.

Afterwards, Elliot wakes up and stretches out, yawning.

"Morning, Dad," greeted Elliot's kids as they went up to him.

"Morning, guys," Elliot yawned real wide.

"Oh no! Dad, look! There are hunters cutting down the trees!" Gisela said, pointing.

By now, Elliot was fully awake and gasped and shouted, "No! Not the trees! McSquizzy! Look out!"

But the children started laughing and Gisela said, "I'm just kidding, Dad. April Fool's."

"Oh. Heh heh. Right," Elliot smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Now everything's okay, considering the fact that your other antler just cracked off," Giselita said, pointing at Elliot's antler.

Elliot gasped and looked up and cried, "No! NO! NOOO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL ANTLER! MY PRECIOUS, LITTLE ANTLER!" as he collapsed.

The children laughed again and Giselita said, "April Fool's again, Dad!"

Elliot blushed and said, "Right. I guess the joke's on me once again."

"Yeah," chuckled Giselita, "But I have to tell you something else."

"What?" asked Elliot.

"Wanna hold my hand?" Giselita smiled, extending her hoof.

Elliot shrugged and said, "Sure." But as he did, he felt something shock him and this caused him to yelp and jump back a few inches in pain. The children bust out laughing.

"It's just a hand buzzer, Dad. Chill out," Giselita said, showing her father a hand buzzer wrapped around her hoof.

"Aw, crud. You guys got me again," Elliot said in disappointed, but then he got an idea and said to Gisela, "Hey Giselita! There's a cockroach on your leg!"

Giselita gasped and looked down, fell down and said, "Get it off! Get it off! Now!"

Elliot then fell on the floor and laughed while pointing at his daughter and said, "It was all a joke, guys! April Fool's on _you!_" Then he laughed some more.

Giselita got up and said, "Dad, you really had us fooled. I'll tell you that."

"I know! And it was good, too!" replied Elliot.

Giselita looked disappointed, put her hands on her hips, and said to her sister, "We'll get him back eventually. Don't you worry."

"Yeah, you said it. We'll get our revenge," whispered Gisela as she and her siblings left.

It then has Boog walking out of his cave stretching out and yawning, soon followed by Ursa.

"What a pleasant sleep I had," said Boog. "How 'bout you, Ursa?"

"I slept good, Boog. Thank you," she answered.

Then the cute couple walked away from their home and went out to start the day. Elliot saw him and said, "Hey, Boogster! Mornin'."

"Hey there, Elliot. And good mornin' to you too."

"Say, uh, wanna smell this flower?" Elliot asked kindly, holding a flower.

"Okay, Elliot. I'll smell it," said Ursa. But when she did, the flower squirted right in her face. This resulted in Boog looking shocked, then concerned, but Elliot immediately broke into laughter.

"Elliot, that sure was a nasty trick, you know that?" Boog said.

"April Fool's, you guys!" Elliot then got up and walked away, still laughing over what happened.

"That does it. I'm gonna get him back somehow," said a determined Boog.

"But how?" Ursa asked.

"I don't know," Boog admitted. "But I could use some help."

"I can help you," Ursa said as she smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, dear," Boog thanked his girlfriend.

"And just wait until you see the look on his face!" Boog chuckled, which made Ursa laugh a bit and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

That same day, Elliot and his family were eating breakfast. Boog and Ursa were hiding in some nearby bushes.

"Okay. Here's the plan," Boog whispered to Ursa. "You go and distract Elliot with somethin', I don't know, while I get ready to prank him."

"All right, Boog. Got it," Ursa nodded and got out of the bushes and over to Elliot.

"Morning, Elliot," Ursa said with a smile as she approached the buck.

"Hey there again, Ursa. What's cookin'?" he said politely.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay then. I'm all ears," Elliot said, listening carefully.

"Okay," Ursa began. "Have you had any nightmares recently?"

"Well, some, yes," Elliot said.

As they continued talking about Elliot having nightmares, Boog got a makeshift catapult and he put a watermelon in it. Boog quietly laughed and said, "This is gonna be awesome." He then went over to the catapult and threw the melon over to Elliot, who got all full of melon juice. Boog and Ursa then bust out laughing.

"Oh, man I sure got ya there!" Boog said as he came out of the bushes. Elliot was shocked.

"You- you set this all up?" Elliot asked Ursa.

"We sure did," Boog chuckled as he and Ursa still laughed at their prank. Elliot then wiped some of the melon juice off of him and said, "You two will pay for this!" and continued eating breakfast. Boog and Ursa then walked off.

"You know, Ursa, maybe we should be prepared and get more pranks ready in case he ever tries to get us back for 'em or somethin'," Boog whispered to the she-bear.

"You are right," said Ursa. "Maybe we should."

It then goes to Bob and Bobbie's RV. The two scientists are giving their pets their food.

"There you go, Mr. Weenie. Your Beggin' Strips. Enjoy it, okay?" Bobbie said to the dachshund with a smile. "Mommy and Bob are gonna go look for Sasquatch, but we'll be back in a minute or so. Goodbye, my dearies!" she said as she shut the door.

"Does Mama _always_ gotta look for Bigfoot? He doesn't even exist, does he?" Weenie asked Roberto.

"Heck if I know, Weenie. I even saw on the TV that they keep tryin' to catch Bigfoot, but I don't really know for sure if that thing really exists or not," the basset hound said. Then he said, "As a matter of fact, I see him outside our window as we speak!"

Mr. Weenie gasped and said, "Really? Show me! Show me!"

But then Roberto laughed, which made Weenie confused. "I was just kiddin', Weenie. Bigfoot doesn't really exist! Or, at least... I don't think he does..." the basset hound pondered.

"Well I will tell you, you really had me fooled!" Weenie said.

"Oh, no, Weenie! You know what I see now? Hunters!"

"Oh no! Not the hunters! Not Shaw and his gang!" Weenie said, scared. But Roberto laughed again and said, "April Fool's, buddy!"

Mr. Weenie then said, "Oh. Right, I... forgot," he embarrassingly chuckled.

"Hey, Roberto!"

"What?" said Roberto.

"There's Rufus and Charlene!" Weenie gestured behind Roberto, who quickly turned around to greet the canine couple, only to realize they were never there and is now disappointed.

"I tricked YOU now, Roberto! How's that?" laughed Mr. Weenie.

"Aw, man. I really wanted Rufus and Charlene to be there. I kinda miss those two. How we used to spend good times together."

The scene then goes to Elliot walking around the Timberline National Forest, trying to look for Boog and Ursa. He had black marks under his eyes, like ninja marks. He was dressed in bush-like clothing (the same way he was dressed in Open Season 3). He was also holding rabbits, the same way he was in OS3.

"Boo-oog? Ur-sa? Where are you?" Elliot said in a sing-song voice.

He finally spotted Boog and Ursa sitting on the edge next to their cave. Elliot then smiled deviously and quietly snuck over to the cave. Then he threw rabbits at them repeatedly, startling the two bears.

"Ha ha ha ha! I got you again! You shoulda seen your faces!" Elliot shouted over to them as he laughed.

"Grrr..." growled Boog and he jumped off the edge and walked over to Elliot.

"Elliot! Stop doin' all these pranks on us, or else!" Boog snapped.

"Or what?" asked Elliot.

"Or me and Ursa are gonna keep prankin' YOU and see how YOU like it! Keep prankin' you until you give up and run out of pranks!"

"Well, don't count on it. I will always find ways to get back at you with pranks. You just see," Elliot said as he walked off.

"Now, it's on!" Boog growled.

**OH MY! BOOG'S REALLY MAD NOW! LET'S SEE HOW HE GETS BACK AT ELLIOT! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the same exact day in the Timberline National Forest. Boog and Ursa had ninja marks under their eyes as well and got a bunch of rabbits in their paws and were all covered in grass, too.

"He could be anywhere now," Boog whispered to Ursa. "And when we find him, we gonna pound his buck butt!"

"You said it," Ursa chuckled.

Then they found Elliot talking to Giselle about something. Boog started sneaking up on Elliot, then he quickly poured a jar of honey all over him, making the deer yelp of getting startled. Then Boog and Ursa fell on the ground laughing their heads off.

Elliot facepalmed himself and said, "Again! Again, I've been pranked!"

"So Elliot," said Giselle, "I was asking you, earlier, why were you so full of watermelon juice?"

Elliot replied, "Oh. Uh, about that? Well, um, Boog and Ursa just threw it at me while I was eating breakfast because we're now havin' a big prank war. For, uh, April Fool's Day."

"I see. Well then you better go take a bath."

"I will, sweetie," Elliot smiled but then shot a glare at Boog and Ursa while walking away to take a bath.

Boog chuckled and said, "I wonder how he's gonna get back at _us_ now."

"But don't worry, Boog. We will be prepared."


End file.
